The product of three consecutive integers is 990. What is their sum?
Answer: 990 is very close to 1000, which is $10^3$, so we suspect the numbers are all very close to 10. We try $9\cdot 10 \cdot 11 = 990$, which works, so the sum of the integers is $9+10+11=3\cdot 10 = \boxed{30}$.